Twilight Songfic Teardrops on My Guitar
by Dragonmage438
Summary: Another songfic for the book Twilight. This one is to the song Teardrops on My Guitar.


(I edited the song a bit to fit with the story. Its Jacob singing, because he wished Bella had chosen him instead of Edward. Thus being, I changed the genders in the song.)

_(Belle looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see)_

The garage was filled with the sound of laughter as Jacob and Ella wheeled the bikes out of the garage.

_(That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I know he's beautiful, that guy she talks about_

_And he's got everything that I have to live without)_

Jacob walked slowly down the beach he had traversed with Bella so many times. It felt so lonely, so desolate. He sighed, picking a rock up from the ground. Even with his new muscles, he couldn't find the strength to hurl it into the sea.

_(Belle talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when she's with me)_

"When do you think it'll happen to you?" Bella asked. Jacob sighed.

"Never." He said at last. He would never see anyone other than Bella.

_(She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night)_

Jacob sat in the rain. It didn't bother him anymore, but the knowledge that Edward was sitting next to Bella, stroking a single strand of her hair raised fury in his heart. Bella of all people should be the one who hated vampires! He thought with hissing rage.

_(She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star)_

"I'll keep fighting until it happens." Jacob said smugly. Bella laughed, smiling.

_(She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do)_

Jacob and Edward faced each other in the courtyard. Jacob's face was screwed up in concentration, and Edward looked like he was in furious pain. Jacob knew he had scored a hit. But Edward deserved to know how Bella had fared when he left, the sorrow he had caused. And the sorrow he-Jacob-had fixed.

_(Belle walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there she goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be)_

The two motorbikes roared around the empty landscape. Their riders laughed hysterically, but Jacob was keeping an eye on Bella, making sure she didn't fall.

_(He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause)_

Jacob sighed. He let the invitation fall to the floor. He didn't wan't to hear his fathers pity for the moment, so he headed out towards the beach again. His mind was in turmoil, but he hoped at least that Bella was happy. She certainly always looked it.

_(She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do)_

The pack of wolves ran after the vampire, hunting him with a vengeance. Jacob snarled, and every member of the pack knew exactly what he was thinking. Sam had to wonder where Jacob had picked up the language he was thinking as they chased the vampire away from the human girl.

_(So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put her picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight)_

Jacob was curled up next to Bella on the couch. He had been spending so much time trying to ensure her safety that he had exhausted.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart)_

Jacob felt the searing pain in his side. He was glad that Bella was safe, protected by Seth and Edward. The young werewolf and the vampire would protect her well, Edward because he loved her, and Seth because if he didn't, wild, gigantic grizzlies would look tame next to Jacobs' anger. And Jacob, strong as he was, was a formidable foe.

_(She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_She's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And she's all that I need to fall into…)_

Jacob kissed Bella in the frigid woods. He didn't feel the snow pressing against his skin. After the long, night long argument he had had with Edward, he knew that he was lucky for this single, perfect moment. He thanked god that he had a good memory.

_(Belle looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see)_

Jacob sighed. He knew that he no longer had any influence in Bella's choice to become a vampire. He grit his teeth, and knew that it was over. His gaze carried across the sea. He hated the thought running through his head, but he couldn't deny that Bella truly, deeply, and wholly loved Edward and he her, as though they had imprinted on one another. And as a vampire, she could not go onto his families land, so they wouldn't even be able to be friends. It was over.


End file.
